If It's Meant To Be
by DivaNikki
Summary: A ghost from Fran's past shows up just as things heat up between her and Max. But, when Max continues to show fear of commitment, Fran reunites with the first love of her life making Max rethink his actions. Some slight language and sexual content.


_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All characters and related rights belong to CBS and Highschool Sweethearts Productions. Just a fangirl having fun!_

TN Fanfiction

If It's Meant To Be

(c)opyright N.P.

Rated: PG 14

_*A ghost from Fran's past shows up just as things heat up between her and Max. But, when Max continues to show fear of commitment, Fran reunites with the first love of her life making Max rethink his actions. Some slight language and sexual content*_

Maxwell Sheffield and Fran Fine stole another glance during dinner. The family was dining at a local Mexican restaurant where the food was famously delicious, the music was entertaining, the employees were gracious...and the drinks, tequilla-fied. And Fran, she was on her second Patrone margarita. Max noticed she was becoming quite giggly and her cheeks were flushed.

Max: Miss Fine, I hope this is your last margarita.

Fran set her drink down and looked up at him as he took a drink of his Corona.

Fran: Why do you say that?

Max: Well, we both know what alcohol does to you.

Fran's lips hinted a smile.

Fran: Oh, what does it do to me?

Max noticed that Niles and the kids were invovled in their own conversation next to them so he leaned foward, a twinkle in his eyes.

Max: It makes you dangerous.

Fran leaned foward in the same position.

Fran: How so?

Max raised his eyebrow and Fran lowered her voice.

Fran: You mean like stumbling into your bed in the middle of the night?

He didn't reply but the seductive smirk stayed on his lips.

Fran: That would just be "tragic" if it were to happen again...wouldn't it?

Max took another swig of beer, delighted by her teasing comment and his own playfullness. They both knew it'd be anything but.

Fran: Don't worry, I won't come into your room tonight. Besides, it's your turn. And I also keep my door unlocked.

Their stares at one another were deep, sexual and forbidden.

The last time they slept in the same bed together was years ago and they were both passed out from alcohol and cold medicine. Just a few nights ago they were intent on making love up in the hotel room after Michael Bolton's concert but Fran's allergic reaction stopped them right in their tracks. They both knew if they were going to be in bed together again nothing would stop them this time and it enticed them both.

Fran broke the intensity with another playful remark.

Fran: So drink up. Cheers.

She clinked his drink with hers and the both smiled.

Max: Is that an invitation?

Fran: Merely a suggestion.

Max cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair feeling himself sweat just thinking about that almost made love in London but the minute he laid her on the bed, he snapped out of the sexual haze, his head over-ruling his heart. But, in Niles' hospital room his heart overtook him when they spoke of living life to the fullest because you never know when it will be your last.

They kissed.

He took it a step further and laid her on the bed. And the second the curtain shut, their passion, their heat, became so intense and he didn't pull back. Making love to her mouth with his, he had to feel her. But the second he caressed her breast as her leg went around his hips, CC's scream was heard interrupting them. And when he rented that room at the hotel and sat on the bed with her, he could think of nothing more than touching her again.

No, if he and Miss Fine...Fran...were in another bed together they would make love or atleast take their intimacy to the next level. Just thinking about her 'suggestion' made his blood boil. He surely didn't want to be drunk if it happened.

No bloody way.

Max: I don't think I should drink anymore.

Fran: How about a tequila shot?

Max couldn't help but laugh.

Max: No, thank you.

Fran: Then I'll do one.

Max: Oh, no you're not.

Fran: Excuse me? Give me one reason why I shouldn't. I'm not driving, i'm not on medication, and it's my day off; therefore, you can't tell me what to do.

Max: Because if you pass out, I'm the one that will have to carry you.

She smiled sweetly at him. She always loved it when he carried her. She felt so protected in his strong arms.

Fran: And?

Max: And I pulled a muscle at the gym. I have a bad back.

Fran: You have a bad attitude. Give me another reason.

He wasn't quick enough to think of another reason why she shouldn't have another drink. Delighted, she commented with another flirty remark.

Fran: If I pass out, it's not the carrying me part you're worried about. You're afraid I'll miss you stumbling into my room tonight.

Max wanted to keep playing the game.

Max: I might have to take advantage of you.

Fran: You wouldn't dare.

She smiled. He seemed relaxed and laid back. Of course her boss Maxwell Sheffield was there but she was seeing another side of him. He was becoming more intimately comfortable around her, mentally and physically. She loved it. He was coming around. Yes, he pulled away from her in London but he almost made up for it in that hospital bed until CC interrupted. Damn her. Of course, she hadn't pictured their first time together to be on a hospital bed next to Niles. Maybe it was good that Miss Babcock walked in when she did. But, oh, how amazing it was as long as it lasted. His hand on her breast, his tongue setting an erotic pace against hers, and his lips embraced against her was...esctasy. Then, going up to that hotel room to have sex. She knew for sure in that moment when he pulled her to him and said, "Come here," she would die. But the past days since that interrupted night they had barely seen eachother.

They needed alone time. Fortunately, he wasn't pulling away but would he act on it? She didn't expect him to come to her room tonight but she sure wanted to give him hints that she was still interested after all that happened.

Later, Niles shut the front door as Brighton and Grace head up the stairs but Maggie stayed put clearly entertained by her tipsy nanny. She leaned against the couch as she watched her father try to hold Fran steady.

Max: Stop moving. I can't get your coat off.

Fran: Well, if you can't get my coat off then we're going to be in a lot of trouble on our honeymoon.

Niles stood with an amused smirk watching as Fran tripped on the rug and caught herself giggling. Maggie laughed and looked at Max who hinted embarrasement on his face and put his head in his hand.

Maggie: Fran, you're like this after only two margaritas?

Max: Two Patrone margaritas and a tequila shot, and yes, she doesn't handle alcohol well at all.

He shot Miss Fine an "I told you so" look which she ignored.

Niles: Remember last time when she came home in the middle of the night and she...

Max: Niles.

Maxwell gave his butler a warning eye as Fran smiled and shushed him as well.

Maggie ignored them and encouraged Niles, intrigued.

Maggie: And she what? She what?!

Niles just looked at the two smiling from ear to ear which prompted Maggie to look at them as well. The couple just looked at each other expressing the same exchanges they had during dinner when they were on the same subject.

Maggie: What happened? Oh, come on. If it's something rated R, I'm over 18. Did she do a strip or something?

Niles: That I don't know. Mr. Sheffield?

Max turned to Niles not amused.

Max: No, she did not.

Fran: Well, I did get into my negligee...

Max: Oh, you're a lot of help.

Maggie: So it involves you two? What, did you guys kiss or something?

Niles' smile widened further.

Niles: Sir?

Max put his head back in his hand and rubbed his eyebrow getting a little red.

Max: Not to my knowledge.

Max glanced up at Fran as if asking her if he was right. She gave no response. Of course, neither remember anything about that night.

Maggie: Then what happened?

Max: Nothing happened, Margaret. End of discussion!

With that, he got up and walked out of the room.

Maggie: Jeez. What's his problem? I didn't bring it up. Goodnight.

She headed upstairs as Niles stepped towards Fran.

Niles: I wonder if he's more frustrated because nothing happened that night or because nothing is happening now.

Fran giggled and put her hands up in defense.

Fran: Hey, I'm ready and willing. Why did you bring that subject up anyways?

Niles smile crepped into a boyish guilty expression and he used his predictable baby voice.

Niles: Because you two are fun to play with when you've been drinking.

They both laughed.

Fran: I should probably go to bed.

She released his arm and turned walking towards the stairs.

Niles: Don't forget to leave your door unlocked.

Fran froze. She turned to Niles with a surprised expression.

Fran: Why do you say that?

Niles: You know, just in case there's an emergency or something.

Fran looked at him skeptically and took another step towards him.

Fran: How much did you hear?

Niles: Enough.

Fran: We were just joking around.

Niles: Mmm.

With that Niles smiled and walked out of the living room to retire to his bedroom.

Obviously their playfull conversation had a serious vibe to it but like she had years before, he wasn't drunk enough to stumble into her bedroom tonight and she wasn't sober enough to let it happen.

That night, Max tossed and turned. He couldn't get her out of his head. He turned on the television but his mind kept wandering to places it shouldn't be. He couldn't even count the number of fantasies he's had about her and they wouldn't quit. But...why did he want to? Those memories of holding her close, kissing her, feeling her had him in a spell. But it wasn't just the lust he was attracted to. Her vibrance also had him in a spell. Her smile melted his heart and the twinkle in her dark eyes made his stomach flutter with delight. And when they got lost in conversation he loved how comfortable it was talking to her. They hadn't had a good, long conversation in a while. He missed it.

Max sat up and looked at the time. Maybe she was still awake. A middle of the night conversation while holding her sounded so nice. It was a bit out of character for him but she made him want to do things he never thought he could do. She was right down the hall. If he couldn't get her out of his mind he might as well be with her.

Turning off the television, he got out of bed and walked out quietly into the dark hallway.

Turning down the hallway, he was almost excited as he saw her door open halfway and light shining out. He peeked in and she wasn't in bed. He took a step inside and looked around. Her bathroom was dark. Her walk-in closet was closed.

Damn.

Looking at the time on the radio on her nighstand, he noted that it really was 2 a.m. Where on earth could she be? After realizing she wasn't anywhere upstairs, he made his way down the back stairs to the kitchen.

Bingo.

Before he reached the last step he took in the sight before him. She sat on the kitchen counter in a long, silk robe. Her legs were crossed, the silk pushed away from them, making her entire legs visible. She carefully flipped through a magazine on her lap as her other hand reached for another cherry in the bowl next to her. She held the red, ripe cherry in place to her mouth as her full lips grazed it and her teeth bit it off the stem.

Max rubbed his eyes. It was as if he was watching her in slow motion. Did he have more to drink than he thought he did? God, even in oblivion she had no clue how sexy she was, how she could turn him on just minding her own business like she was.

Max: You weren't in your room.

Fran slightly flinched, a bit startled by the low voice behind her. She slowly closed her magazine and set it aside realizing who stood at the bottom of the stairs behind her. She swore she heard frustration in his voice.

Fran: Couldn't sleep.

Max walked over to her trying to make eye contact with her face and not her legs. He reached for a cherry.

Max: How are you feeling?

Fran: Not dizzy anymore. I have a bit of a headache but I took an aspirin.

Max: Good. Make sure you drink water so you don't get a hangover.

Fran nodded. She uncrossed her legs and closed her robe around them.

Fran: What were you doing at my bedroom in the middle of the night?

Max: I couldn't sleep as well.

Fran: So, you wanted me to read you a bedtime story? Sing you a lullaby?

She was teasing again but his expression stayed serious again.

Max: I wanted to lay and talk with you.

Fran almost laughed as she looked at him incrediously.

Fran: You just want to lay and _talk_ with me...in bed?

Max smiled himself knowing how ridiculous that sounded but it was true.

Max: I'm serious.

Fran: And what would we talk about while we were cuddling in bed, Mr. Sheffield?

She didn't show a smile but there was one reflecting from her eyes. Maybe they could talk about the weather, the children, his current production, the last book she read, what positions you like and what about contraception?

Max: I'm not quite sure, why don't we go find out?

He had a smile in his eyes as well. Was this his subtle way of trying to get with her? No, she wasn't falling for it. If he wanted to be with her then he needed to say it.

Fran: If all you want to do is just talk and cuddle with me then we can go into the livingroom.

His next answer shocked the hell out of her.

Max: Sounds good.

And he seemed happy. Was he serious? He really just wanted to lay and talk?

Fran hopped off the counter before he ushered her out. And to Fran's surprise, there on the couch cuddled close together with her back to his chest, they talked and teased and giggled and tickled.

After a few hours they fell asleep.

A little after 6 a.m. Max woke up hearing garbage trucks outside. The house was still dark except for a dimly litted lamp across the room and the sun rays starting to awaken through the windows.

He glanced down and stared at Miss Fine...Fran...asleep in his arms. Their legs were entertwined and his arms were wrapped around her. He was holdin her. He leaned over her just a tad and gently wiped some hair away from her shoulder. He glanced down at her neck and slightly kissed it. He couldn't help it.

Fran stirred, not used to having anyone with her like this while she was sleeping. He watched as she sleepily blinked, remembering where she was. He moved more on his side to give her more room as she turned on her back.

Very sleepy she looked up at him. No expressions were exchanged between them. Just an understanding in their eyes.

Max reached at the tie on her robe and slowly tugged the knot open. Then, he slid each side of the robe to the sides of her body. He was rewarded the view of her gorgeous body; her breasts pushed above the most sexy lace push up bra he'd ever seen and her tiny matching bikini panties.

He exhaled roughly through his nose and looked up at her. She stayed still and cocked her head a bit and just looked up at him lovingly not at all embarrased or skeptical at his movements.

He brought his hand to her tummy and softly tickled her skin. Her tummy inhaled as his fingers formed goosebumps on her skin. His finger went around her belly button and went lower and slid along her hipbones, along the skin above her panties. She shifted just a tad and bit her fingernail peacefully but amusingly as she remained quiet mesmerized at his movements. He was studying her, becoming familiar with her.

He looked up at her and that look of hers intrigued him and encouraged him to go further. He shifted himself so he could spread his hands up along the sides of her waist. He paused just below her breasts but then he gently slid up and cupped her.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed this. He was looking at her as if he was an artist and his hands were studying her as if he was blind. There was passion, of course, but right now it was comfortable and relaxing. This was a perfect way to wake up...having her body explored by the man she was in-love with in the wee hours of the morning.

Gently massaging her, he heard her sigh. It was very quiet but he heard it. His hands slid back down her tummy, her hips and went along her thighs, sneaking along in between them barely touching her core. She tilted her head to the other side studying his face as he explored her thighs for the first time. She knew how much he was enjoying this. He was a leg man and she always caught him staring at her crossed legs when she would post herself on the corner of his desk. He was fantasizing about them. She knew it.

And she was right.

And this way the best erotic massage she ever got.

Max hovered over her and became face to face. He ran his hand down her cheek and looked at her soft lips. She reached up and softly ran her hand through his hair. He bent down and softly kissed her. He withdrew slightly and kissed her again, sucking her lower lip before releasing again. She put her hand on the back of his neck and gently pushed his lips back to hers. Immediately opening, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stopped her by pushing his tongue against hers back into her mouth.

After fencing his tongue against hers a few times, he released her mouth to move his to her neck. Gently sucking and nipping the sensitive area of her neck, she slightly gasped her body tingling with excitement and ecstasy.

They heard a bang echo from another room, probably the kitchen, making Max looked up aware.

Max: Niles must be awake.

Fran: He's up early.

Max pushed himself up off of her and he tied her robe for her. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly.

Fran: Thank you. It was wonderful.

He took that hand and kissed it.

Max: I'll let you sleep in. You might not feel all that well later on.

Fran sat up.

Fran: I'm still light headed but I can't tell if that's from the alcohol or you.

She smiled and winked.

Max: Probably both.

He took her arm and they walked towards the stairs.

Fran: What time is it?

Max: Almost 6:30.

Fran: If I'm not up by 10, will you wake me up?

Max: Sure.

Fran: Are you going to sleep?

Max: I'll try to get another hour or two.

She stopped and slid her arms around his waist.

Fran: I'll see you in a few hours then.

He smiled and swept some hair out of her face.

Max: Absolutely.

Giving each other a kiss, they went into their separate bedrooms.

It was 10am when Maggie peeked into her Nanny's room. Just then Niles walked up behind her.

Niles: Still sleeping?

Maggie: Yeah, those margaritas must've really knocked her out. Is Dad awake yet?

Niles: No. He woke up when I went in there an hour ago but all he did was mumble something incoherent and he was asleep again.

Maggie: It's not a surprise for Fran to be sleeping in like this but I don't ever remember Dad sleeping past nine o'clock. And, he only had a beer last night. Do you think he's sick or something?

Niles: No, he's fine. Let him sleep in. He works hard.

Maggie turned and walked away. When she was no longer in ear shot, Niles rolled his eyes.

Niles: Works hard my ass.

He smiled wickedly looking at Miss Fine's door before he turned and walked away. Just as Niles passed Max's door, it opened. Max appeared in a pair of black slacks and a black shirt groomed and ready to start the day. He walked down to Fran's room and gently knocked before he stepped inside.

There she was ontop of the unmade bed laying on her stomach passed out with her hair in front of her face and her eye make-up smeared.

He gently put his hand on her back and shook her.

Max: Miss Fine?

He shook her again. Nothing.

Brighton: Maybe you should hold a peice of bacon under her nose.

Max turned to see his son in the doorway. Max smiled at that comment. Brighton stood next to his Dad with his arms crossed.

Brighton: So, this is what a drunk girl looks like in the morning.

Max looked over at the boy with his eyebrow raised.

Brighton: I dig it.

Maggie and Grace came into the room.

Maggie: Dad, you're finally awake. You realize it's after 10.

Max: I know, Margaret. I didn't get much sleep last night.

Brighton: Fran's still passed out. She won't wake up.

Grace: Why don't just whisper 'Barbra Streisand' in her ear?

Brighton: 'Cause then she'll kill us.

Maggie: Yeah, you can't joke about Barbra to her.

Max: As I learned the hard way.

Niles: I bet I can wake her.

They turned to see Niles in the doorway.

Brighton: You wanna bet?

Niles: How much?

Brighton: Ten bucks.

Niles did one nod before he grabbed the door and with one fast movement he swung it shut. The door banged loud making Fran jump out of her sleep.

Fran: Huh?

Fran hazily opened her eyes. She saw shadows along her bedside. Moving a peice of hair out of her face she saw the family standing over her looking at her curiously.

Fran: Oh my God, am I dead?

Niles opened his palm to Brighton.

Brighton: Aw, man.

Niles followed Brighton out of the room.

Max: Grace, Margaret, go on. I'll make sure she's alright.

They left the room shutting the door behind them.

Max: How are you feeling?

Fran slowly sat up.

Fran: Fine. Just a bit groggy.

Max: You are a heavy sleeper.

Fran: Only when I've had alcohol. I'm fun to play with at the time, but once I pass out, that's the last you're hearing from me for a while.

She picked up her compact mirror on her bedside table. Getting one look at herself she gasped and put her head in her hand.

Fran: Oh, God. Look away.

Max: Why?

Fran: I look a mess! I don't want you seeing me like this.

Max: You look fine.

Fran: I look like Cousin It with two black eyes.

Max: Maybe you should get in the shower. It'll make you feel better. Then come down and get some food in your stomach.

Fran: Yes, Father. And I'll make sure to take my vitamin, too.

She winked at him before he left her room.

A little later, Niles poured Max another cup of coffee.

Niles: Oh, I forgot to tell you, Miss Babcock called. She's going to be here around 2 for you to sign some contracts.

Max: Ok.

Fran bounced down the stairs in jeans and a long, firm fitting black sweater and her hair was pulled up.

Fran: Hello.

Max: Well, you're awfully cheery. I take it you feel better?

Fran: Yes. That shower did do me good. Now I'm ready for some food. Niles?

Niles: Coming right up.

Fran got a cup from the cabinet and Max poured her a cup of coffee.

Fran: Did you get any sleep?

Max: Yes. Like you I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

Fran: What time did you wake up?

Max: A short while before you.

Niles looked at them with raised eyebrows and decided to push the conversation a bit.

Niles: You two were up very late.

Fran took her plate of waffless and fruit from Niles and sat down at the kitchen table.

Fran: We went to bed shortly after you did.

Niles: I'm talking about afterwards.

Fran turned around and looked at Max who looked at Niles.

Max: What are you talking about?

Niles: Last night, I came down for a glass of juice and I went through the livingroom to make sure the lights were off and I saw you two on the couch and I woke up early this morning and saw you walking upstairs.

Fran: On the couch...uh...were we sleeping?

Niles: No.

She swore she saw Mr. Sheffield hold his breath.

Niles: You were talking.

Fran looked at Max relieved as she took a bite of her cantalope. Fran had no problem sharing some intimate details with her best friend but if Niles had seen what Max did to her on the couch, it would be embarrasing not to mention Mr. Sheffield would probably never touch her in that house again.

Max sat down next to Fran as Niles cleaned the counter.

Max: You look cute.

Fran: Thank you. I felt like something casual. You're not wearing a suit today?

Max: I don't have to go to the theater and I have no meetings. I felt like wearing something casual, too.

Fran held a grape out to him and he leaned to her so she could pop it into his mouth. But, he took it a bit slowly and grazed his teeth on her finger and slid his tongue on it as he took the fruit. It was only a moment but it was a shock to Fran's system.

Max: Delicious.

Niles smiled to himself hearing his boss' deep tone.

Fran: Do you want some more?

Niles froze and looked up when he heard the Nanny's deep tone and all of them knew she wasn't talking about the fruit.

Niles: Ok, alright.

He walked to them.

Niles: Uh, if I may be frank, you two have been acting like teenagers ever since the Michael Bolton concert. Why don't you go on another date already? If it's really meant to be then it'll happen. If not, then it's not.

Fran hinted a blush and giggled.

Fran: Niles, we were just talking.

Niles: Flirting.

He picks up the phone and dials.

Niles: Hello, I'd like to make reservation for two, please. Yes, tonight at 7 under the name Maxwell Sheffield. He's the broadway producer, so preferrably a good table please. Thank you.

They both looked at him a little surprised and amused.

Niles: Dinner at Lavo. Wear something formal. I'll look after the children tonight.

Fran and Max looked away from the Butler to each other.

Niles: Do it.

With that Niles walked out of the room.

Fran: I guess we're having dinner tonight.

Max: Looks like it.

Fran gave him a playful smile before she left the room.

That night, Fran and Max went to dinner at the popular, Manhattan restaurant. He chose one of his black Armani suits and she wore a litlte black cocktail dress that showed off all her curves. They had a fabulous, delicious dinner with delightful conversation. Both were enjoying themselves immensely.

Fran: I'm happy Niles set this up.

Max held back a chuckle as he sipped his brandy.

Max: Me, too.

Fran: What if he hadn't?

Max glanced up at her. She was fishing again and he was going to take the hook.

Max: I would've asked you on another date anyways.

Fran smiled giddy, her nose wrinkling.

Max: Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?

Fran straightened the napkin on her lap still smiling from ear to ear.

Fran: Just a few times. But I never get tired of hearing it.

The waiter came by and set down their dessert. Fran chose a slice of lemon, raspberry cheesecake and Max chose creme brulee.

Fran: Can I have a taste?

Max: Of course.

He scooped up a spoonful and reached his spoon out to her. She slightly leaned forward to meet it. His eyes narrowed to her chest, her breasts threatening to spill out of her top, but he looked back up at her mouth as he fed her. Her tongue darted out as her rosy lips seductively took the dessert from his spoon. He swore she did it slowly on purpose.

Her eyes opened to look at him as she licked her lips.

Fran: Mmm.

She leaned back into her seat and he was still frozen in place, his spoon in mid-air. Fran slightly giggled.

Fran: Aren't you going to have any?

Max quickly darted his arm back and turned red.

Max: I do believe you're were trying to seduce me, Miss Fine.

Fran didn't look at him as she ate a bite of her dessert.

Fran: I'm just sitting here eating dessert, Mr. Sheffield.

They both smiled.

After their dessert, Max led Fran into the bar area of the restaurant which was crowded but the atmosphere relaxed and enjoyable as people drank, talked, laughed and enjoyed the jazz music. As they walked into the more crowded area, Fran took Max's hand from behind and pulled him along with her as they slowly made their way to the bar. Immediately Fran spotted an opening at the bar. When she made it, there was only room for one. Max wrapped his hands around her waist and braced her against him as they waited for a free bartender.

Fran: What do you want?

Max seductively laughed to himself. Immediately in his mind he answered, "You."

Max: Are you going to have another glass of wine?

Fran: No, I was thinking a glass of champagne?

Max: That sounds good. Order two.

Bartender: Can I get you something?

Fran: Two glasses of champagne, please.

Bartender: Coming right up.

Promptly, the bartender slid two glasses on the bar in front of them.

Fran: Thank you.

Max tossed down money on the bar before Fran handed him his glass. She turned around to face him as best as she could with no space between them but they both were enjoying it.

Fran: Cheers.

Max clinked his glass to hers and they took a sip.

Fran: I see an empty spot over there.

She pointed to the side and there was a bench spot available. Max took her hand and they got to it before anyone else could. They sat very close to each other and started talking lost in their own little world.

Fran: So, are you going to come to my room again tonight?

Max: No, it's your turn again.

Fran: Do you want me to?

Max: Do _you_ want to?

Fran: I need to.

Max: Is there a difference?

Fran: Well, I think wanting to do something is more selfish than actually needing to do something.

Max took another gulp of champagne. She slid her hand on top of his and leaned to his ear.

Fran: Like last night...I think we both needed that.

Surprisingly, her voice didn't come out seductive as he thought it would. She wasn't just talking the bit of action they had on the couch after they woke up, she was gesturing the long talk they had, the closeness.

Max: I enjoyed it.

Fran: We should do it again. Should I come to your room?

This wasn't another cuddle session she was hinting and he picked up on that. He had been teasing her with the "her turn" comment like she had previously to him. Images of what they might be doing tonight in his bed started to entice him. Instead of answering verbally, he leaned his head to hers. His lips almost landed upon hers but he felt her stiffen, her eyes looking across the room behind him, her expression mirroring confusion.

Max leaned back.

Max: What's wrong?

Fran set her champagne glass down at the little table in front of them and tilted her head looking around Max. Her expression changed to shock.

Across the room at a table stood a tall, handsome, dark blonde about Fran's age talking to a group of people. The minute he laughed, Fran stood up. She knew that smile. It was him.

Max: Miss Fine?

Max took Fran's hand a little concerned.

Fran watched as the man, in mid-laugh, did a double take her way and locking eyes with her his smile faded as quickly as it appeared. She took on step away from Max as the man walked her way in shock. Max stood up as he watched Fran come face to face with some man.

Fran: Jon?

His smile appeared again and he let out a laugh as he took her in his arms. She let out a squeel and hugged him back. He took her face in his hands.

Jon: Frannie. Oh my God.

Fran: I can't believe it.

He hugged her back to him and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Max: Ahem.

They turned their attention to Max.

Fran: Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Sheffield, this is Jonathan Willis. Jonathan, this is Maxwell Sheffield, my boss.

Max held out his hand but he looked at Fran with her last comment not liking the way she introduced him.

Jon: How do you do?

Max: Hello. So, how do you two know each other?

Fran: We dated when I was in my 2o's, before Danny. It was pretty serious.

Jon: 4 years serious.

Jon laughed and put his arm around Fran's shoulder.

Max tilted his chin up just looking at this man not happy one bit.

Fran: What are you doing here?

Jon: Just with some friends.

Fran: No, I mean here in New York.

Jon: I'm staying with my parents while I'm here on business. I've got an interview at the Mayor's office next week.

Fran: What happened to the Navy?

Jon: I retired last year.

Fran: Oh, good for you. You've been in Virginia all these years?

Jon: Yep. Since I left. What about you? Look at you.

Jon took Fran's hands in his and took a step back from her admiring her body.

Jon: You look...

Jon sighed and smiled sweetly at her.

Jon: You look beautiful. Frannie, you haven't changed.

Fran: Ahhh, a bit I'm afraid.

Jon: For the better.

Fran smiled sweetly back at him.

Fran: Thank you. You look great, too.

Max watched as Jon's eyes quickly glanced at Fran's wedding finger before he met with her eyes again.

That was it. Max downed the rest of his champagne and slid his hand along her back making sure Jon saw it.

Max: Fran, I'm just about done. Ready to go?

He was surprised that Fran actually noticed that he called her by her first name and she smiled at him.

Fran: Yes.

Fran took a pen out of her purse and jotted her number on a cocktail napkin.

Fran: Here's my number. Call me sometime so we can catch up.

Jon: Will do. Max, nice to meet you and Frannie...great to see you again.

Max forced a friendly smile before he ushered Fran out.

The car ride home was akwardly silent between Fran and Max. When they walked up to the door, Fran trailed behind him a little worried. But, just as they walked inside the porch and he was about to unlock the door, Fran put her hand on his arm stopping his movements.

Fran: I had a wonderful time.

Max turned to face her.

Max: That's good.

Fran put a hand on her hip. "That's good?" She was hoping he'd say, "Me, too."

Fran was about to go on but he turned his back to her again and opened the door walking in. Fran shut the door and when he removed his coat, and did not even offer to help her with hers, which he normally did, she kneeded her eyebrows.

Fran: Do you want to walk me to my door?

Max exhaled roughly but he turned back to her with a friendly smile.

Max: Sure.

He ushered her up the stairs. And that was akward, too. Fran sensed that the unspoken welcome to come to his bedroom was now shattered. When they got to her door, she decided to try to warm him up again.

She leaned her back against her door suggestively.

Fran: Can we end our date properly?

Max just looked at her. She could not possible think he would end their date the way they had both wanted earlier after she basically ended it flirting with her old beau.

Max leaned forward and gave her a quick goodnight kiss before he turned and walked down the hall to his room leaving her feeling guilty and disappointed.

The next morning, Fran walked into the kitchen. Immediately Niles handed her a cup of coffee.

Niles: So, how did last night go?

Fran: Where's Mr. Sheffield?

Niles: He's been in his office all morning.

Niles watched as she looked towards the kitchen door lost in her thoughts. She turned and was going to go back up the stairs but he stopped her.

Niles: Wait. You didn't tell me how the date was last night.

Fran: It was wonderful, so wonderful I thought we'd wake up in eachother's arms this morning...

Niles: So, what happened?

Fran: A blast from my past. My old boyfriend showed up. I think Mr. Sheffield got jealous. I mean he totally went from hot to cold in 60 seconds. I got totally dissed last night when he brought me to my door. It was strange, Jon showing up at that very restaurant after all these years and then nothing happening with me and Max again. I think maybe it really wasn't meant to be.

Niles: No. You two have come this far after all these years. You go march yourself right into that office and make it right. Whatever happened, tell him you want another date.

Fran: You know what? I have something even better.

With that, she set her cup down and marched out.

Max and CC were going over business when Fran swung open the door and slammed it shut. She didn't even pause seeing CC.

Fran: Ms. Babcock. Leave. I need to talk to him.

Max dropped his glasses onto the desk a little surprised as CC stood up from the couch mad.

CC: Excuse me? Who do you think you are, the lady of the house? I'd have half a mind if I'd EVER do what the Nanny told me to do. Maybe if you had asked nicely then I'd...

Fran became very frustrated and impatient as CC went on.

Fran: Leave!

CC: NO!

Max: CC, please leave us.

CC: FINE!

CC walked out shutting the door behind her. Fran expected Max to start yelling at her for the way she talked to his "business associate" but instead he just stood there and crossed his arms waiting.

Fran hesitated a second before she stood at his desk across from him. She lowered her voice, a vulnerable tone to it.

Fran: Why did you reject me last night?

Max sat back down in his chair uncomfortable.

Fran: You were flirting with me all night. You even hinted it.

Max: I think you know why.

Fran: So you just give me the cold shoulder? It's not my fault Jon showed up. It's a public place. That shouldn't have made a difference. We were having such a great time.

When he didn't respond she became frustrated and walked over to him a little upset.

Fran: Why do you have to be so jealous all the time?!

Max: I wasn't jealous.

Fran: Yes you were! You slid your hand along my back. You used my first name to get my attention. You got me the hell out of there as fast as you could which I thought would be to finally go home and make love but no it was just to get me away from Jon.

Max stood up now as frustrated as she was.

Max: Ok, I was! I was jealous! But that had no relation to why I acted the way I did.

Fran: Then why?!

Max: We were on a date, a serious one because we both knew what we wanted to happen at the end of it, but then you hug and you giggle and you flirt with this ex of yours right in front of me. You gave him your bloody number in front of me. You introduced me as your boss.

Fran: I was not flirting!

Max: Oh, yes you were. Maybe not as much as he was and believe me, he was, the way he was checking you out and checking to see if you had a wedding ring...

Fran: He did not.

Max: Yes, I bloody well saw it.

Fran: And why are you upset I introduced you as my boss? You introduce me as your children's Nanny all the time. How is it any different?

Max sighed and sat back down.

Max: It just was.

Fran's expression softened.

Fran: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jealous or hurt you in any way. Listen, Jon wasn't just an ex.

Max looked back up at her interested.

Fran: He was the first love of my life. Truly. I got so excited when I saw him because as you know we dated for 4 years. We talked about marriage. He was the only man that really treated me like a princess...before you of course. And I mean that.

Max: So, what happened?

Fran: He wanted to go into the Navy. We fought like crazy about it. But ultimately he did. He moved to Virginia to start his training. He went over seas only to be back in New York every so often on leave to visit his parents. I just couldn't be in a committed relationship or married to someone whom I would only see now and then. So, we split up. When he went to Virginia for training that was the very last time I saw him. It was not easy. I just wanted you to now why I was surprised and happy when he showed up out of no where at the restaurant.

Max: I just didn't expect last night to end that way.

Fran walked to slide in front of him seductively. In doing so, he pushed his chair back a tad intrigued so she could fully stand in front of him.

Fran: If you need me as much as I need you, no old boyfriend should come between us. I'm sick of us always getting interrupted or the timing not being right. We have been great together ever since London. Two nights ago we became closer than we ever have before. Make love to me right here, right now.

Max tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Max: I, ah, I thought you preferred things to be spontaneous?

Fran: How more spontaneous could this be? And anyways, I lied.

Max: You lied?

Fran: My body still wasn't back to normal. I was not about to give myself to you feeling and looking the way I did. But...I feel pretty good now.

She half sat on his desk in front of him smiling, her eyes twinkling.

Max: You look it, too.

Fran bumped off the desk and put her hands on his shoulders pushing him to lean back against the chair more. She swooped each leg over his, straddling him as she kneeled above him. Fran saw nothing but passion in Maxwell's eyes. She bent down to kiss him but before doing so she put her hands to his face and tilted his head more upwards then kissed him hard. Their mouths feverishly made love as his hands slid from the bend in her legs, up her back thighs and then rested on her cute tush. He slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and pushed her mid-section into his torso. She playfully bit his lower lip then licked it with her tongue before he captured that velvety tongue of hers with his.

It wasn't enough.

Max burried his hands through her hair pushing her as close as possible as he burried his tongue in her mouth. He felt her whimper vibrate into his mouth. That whimper went down his throat and straight to his groin. He broke their kiss and in one fast move he stood up, kicking the chair behind him, and grabbed her under her thighs.

She felt her bottom hit the cold desk. She reached to kiss him again but was startled when he grabbed under her knees and pulled her hips roughly to his. She gasped in passion before he pushed his mouth back to hers roughly fencing her tongue with his. She wrapped one leg around his waist pulling him closer to her. He released her mouth to move to her neck.

He slid his hands from her hips to her chest, cupping her breasts briefly before his hands slid to her back supporting her as he layed her across his desk, pen holders and paper weights falling to the ground in the process.

In this position, she felt how aroused he was becoming and it turned her on immensely. Bolts of passion, love, joy, and excitement shot through her all at once almost overwhelmingly.

She breathed heavily against his ear, her hot breath sending goosebumps along his skin.

Fran: I love you.

She felt his movements slow and finally came to a stop. He slightly rose up, hovering over her, and looked at her a little stricten.

Fran: What's...

Taking one last look at her, almost as if he was guilty for his actions, he slowly got off of her and stood up.

Fran: Max?

She sat up and tried to catch her breath as he backed away from her.

Max: I'm sorry.

Fran slowly got off the desk.

Fran: Are you...are you pulling away from me again?

Max: You just told me you love me.

Fran looked at him in disbelief.

Fran: And that's why you stopped?

Max: No, because I...

Max stopped to think before he spoke but she yelled upset and impatient.

Fran: WHAT?!

Max: Because I can't say it back!

He ran a hand through his hair not daring to look at her.

Max: Atleast not yet.

Fran: Excuse me?

Max gave her an over the-shoulder-glance before he turned from her again.

Fran: You know, I thought that you would tell me you love me after we make love but for you to tell me you can't say it when we're about to make love...I cannot believe you!

She walked to him making him look at her.

Fran: Why don't you want me?

He felt a knife stab at his heart when he saw tears form in her eyes.

Max: I want you so much it bloody well hurts!

Fran: No!

She pushed away from him.

Fran: I know you want my body why don't you want my HEART!?

Max: I want your heart. You just gave it to me!

Fran: When will you give me yours? If we had made love would have told me you love me or even sometime afterwards?

Max tries to search for an answer but she doesn't give him time.

Fran stormed out of his office slamming the door behind her. CC entered right after Fran came out. Max wasn't aware of her presence as he grabbed a paper weight from his desk and threw it to the ground in anger behind him it landing by CC's feet.

Max: Dammit!

Max turned around and saw CC there.

CC: What's wrong?

She bent down and picked up the weight.

Max: I need to take a walk.

Max stormed out. Niles watched as Max prounced past him. He stepped into the office seeing a confused Ms. Babcock.

Niles What's going on?

CC: Nanny Fine ordered me out of the office. Then later I heard yelling and she stormed out. I went in and Maxwell threw this at the ground and then he said he had to take a walk and he stormed out.

That evening, Maggie, Grace and Brighton were watching tv in the livingroom as Niles dusted. Fran walked down the stairs in another cocktail dress, almost as alluring as the one from last night.

Niles: Oh, Miss Fine. You look beautiful.

Fran: Thank you.

Niles: Meeting Mr. Sheffield to straighten things out?

Fran rolled her eyes as she went into the coat closet.

Fran: No. I'm meeting Jonathan.

Niles: In that?

He pointed to the dress, preferrable to her chest where a lot of cleavage was shown.

Fran: I thought you said I looked beautiful.

Niles helped her with her coat.

Niles: Uh, Miss Fine, don't you think that is a little too revealing to meet a friend in when you're involved with somebody else?

Fran looked over at the kids to make sure they weren't listening.

Fran: I'm not involved with anyone, Niles. Didn't you get the memo? I'll see you later.

She walked out leaving Niles a bit concerned. Max walked up to the house as a taxi pulled in front of Fran. He stopped next to her as she just looked at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. She looked him up and down, telling him with her expression that he fucked up, before she opened the door and got in. He watched the cab sped away before he walked into the house.

Niles: Welcome home, Sir. You've been gone a long time. I saved a plate from dinner for you.

Max: Thank you Niles but I already ate. Do you know where Miss Fine was going?

Niles hesitated.

Niles: She went to meet a Mr. Jonathan.

Max clenched his teeth, his jaw working overtime.

Max: Alright. If that's the way she wants it then FINE!

The kids all looked at their father as he stormed up the stairs.

At a nice little bestro in Soho, Fran walked in and spotted Jon right away at a corner booth. Immediately, he saw her and smiled standing up to greet her.

Fran: Hi.

Jon: Hi.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Jon: You look great.

Fran: Thank you.

She slid into the booth and he followed.

Jon: I ordered a bottle of wine if that's ok.

Fran: Yes.

Jon: Thank you for coming.

Fran: I needed this.

Jon: Are you ok?

Fran: Yes, why?

Jon: I don't know. When I called, I heard something in your voice almost like desperation.

Fran hesitated for a moment.

Fran: I was just stressed is all.

Jon: Can I help?

Fran smiled politely at him setting her pocketbook on the table.

Fran: Not really, but thank you anyways.

Jon: Are you hungry?

Fran: I ate a few hours ago but maybe we can get a little appetizer.

Jon: Sounds good.

The waiter came up and poured them two glasses of wine.

Jon: Thank you.

Jon leaned his arms on the table and smiled as he watched her drink her wine, not sip it, and she did half the glass.

Jon: Thirsty?

Fran: After tonight, I can use all this I can get.

Jon: Help yourself. That bad?

Fran shrugged.

Fran: It's complicated.

Jon: So, how's your life been Frannie?

Fran: Up and down but it's been good.

Jon: Have you been married?

Fran: No. Been very close a few times. But, never found the right man.

Jon: Are you in a relationship now?

Fran looked over at him recognizing his sly pass from years before.

Fran: Uh, yes, kinda.

Jon: What does kind of mean?

Fran: Means, I've been living with the man and taking care of him and his children for years but we haven't slept together.

Jon was about to respond but stopped short not knowing where to start.

Fran: My boss that you met yesterday...I'm his children's live-in Nanny. I have been since 1993.

Jon: Oh, so you were just joking about the relationship part?

Fran: No. We have sort of been on and off. It's a long story.

Jon: And what are you now?

Fran felt his hand slide on top of hers and she looked down at it. She smiled sweetly at him but she slid her hand out from under his.

Jon: I'm kind of surprised to hear you're a Nanny. I would've thought you'd be doing celebrites hair and make-up or designing something.

Fran: It's a surprise to me, too, to tell you the truth. I walked up to their door selling cosemetics but at first they mistook me for a Nanny and I saw how desperate he was and how much the children needed cheering up. I could not refuse.

Jon: That's great, Franny. How old were the kids when you first started?

Fran: Maggie was 14, Brighton was 12, and Grace was 6.

Jon: They must be almost grown up by now. What are your plans when you leave? Are you going to continue the Nanny route?

Fran felt a jolt hit her entire being. She hadn't really thought about that really for years. She guessed she would've ended up as part of their family by now. She definitely would not continue being a Nanny for another family. This was her family. A little uncomfortable at that subject, Fran changed it.

Fran: It's really great to see you again, Jon. I cannot believe you just showed up out of the blue.

Jon: Same here.

Fran: So, have you been married?

Jon: Yes. I'm recently divorced though.

Fran: What happened?

Jon: Grew apart. Vicky and I got married when she was a few months pregnant. We kind of rushed into things and realized it wasn't for the best.

Fran smiled from ear to ear.

Fran: You're a father?

Jon: Yes. Jake is three.

Jon reached into his wallett and showed her a picture of a cute, little blonde boy.

Fran: He's an angel.

Jon: Well, I wouldn't say that. He is three but he's still in his "terrible two's" stage.

Fran: I'm so happy for you, Jon. You always wanted to be a father.

Jon nodded smiling himself.

Fran: Is your son here in New York?

Jon: No, he's with Vicky in Virginia. When she's working his grandparents watch him if I'm not there. I've been away on business a lot.

Fran: Don't be away too much. I've seen what that does to children. That was a major reason why I had to come in and cheer up Mr. Sheffield's children.

Jon: I'd love Jakey to meet you, Fran.

Fran: I'd love to meet him someday, too.

Jon: Here. Here's to our reunion.

He clicked their glasses together.

Later, Jon's car pulled up in front of the Sheffield house. He got out and opened the door for her.

Fran: Thank you. I forgotten how much of a gentleman you are, not like the other men from our neighborhood.

He walked her up to the steps.

Jon: My parents raised me good, I suppose.

Fran: I had a great time. Thank you for inviting me out. I needed a break.

Jon: No, thank you. I'm glad you accepted. I'd like to go out again sometime.

Fran: I'd like that.

Before she knew it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to respond whole-heartedly but the feelings she used to feel when he kissed her all those years ago weren't there. Oddly, she felt nothing. Sensing her dissatisfaction, Jon leaned back shyly.

Jon: I'm sorry.

Fran: No, it wasn't that at all. It's just...

She stopped and looked back at the house. She didn't want to say it outloud but he got her drift.

Jon: Are you in-love with him?

Fran: Madly.

Jon: I hope it works out. Even though we've grown apart, I want you to be happy. And if he pisses you off, then he's a damn fool.

Fran laughed and put her hand to his cheek. They smiled at each other once more before he turned and left.

Fran sighed as she softly closed the front door behind her. She looked up and felt butterflies in her tummy when she was Mr. Sheffield sitting in the lazy boy across the room. The living room was dark except for the fireplace ambers sparkling and crackling next to him. He sat there with no expression on his face as he studied the glass of brandy in his hand.

Fran didn't know if these butterfly tingles were good or bad.

He didn't acknowledge her as her heels clicked on the floor beneath, inching closer and closer to him. Finally, she stood in front of him and spoke softly.

Fran: Hi.

Max looked up at her, anger in his eyes she could see.

Max: Where have you been?

Fran didn't hesitate one bit as she replied matter-of-factly.

Fran: I was out with Jon.

Max kept his stare.

Max: A date?

Fran: Depends on your definition of date.

Max: Did you have fun?

Fran put her hand on her hip wondering what he was leading to.

Fran: It was nice.

Max: How nice?

Fran stared back at him for a good 5 seconds before she irritatedly rolled her eyes and turned to leave. Quickly, he shot up and grabbed her arm. She turned back to him with anger in her eyes but all she was his pleading expression. She gently took her arm from his grip.

Fran: I didn't sleep with him or even come close if that's what you're preferring to.

Max: Did you want to?

Fran wanted to scream. How dare he. "Fuck You," is what she wanted to spat out but it wasn't like her to be verbal in that way.

Fran: I have two words for you, Mr Sheffield, but for both our sakes I'm going to pretend that you never asked me that. And no, if you haven't noticed, I'm interested in someone else. Besides, I'm not attracted to Jon like that anymore.

This really caught Maxwell's attention.

Fran: He kissed me and I felt nothing - atleast nothing that compares to what I feel when we kiss.

Max: Why did you go out with him tonight anyways? Was it to get back at me?

Fran: Is that really what you think of me; that I can be so vindictive I would sleep with some one else to get back at you because we had a fight?

Max: No.

Fran: Then why are you asking me these questions?

Max: I don't know, I guess I'm just upset.

Fran: I think I'm the one that's supposed to be upset after what happened, not you. If you should be feeling anything it should be guilt.

Max: Oh, no challenge there. I feel that more than anything else.

Fran: Even more than love, I'm guessing.

Max made himself ignore her snarky comment.

Max: I think I'm entitled to be upset after how you ended our date. And then the next morning you tell me to make love to you and THEN end that because I couldn't say I love you back in that moment. And here I come home to find you on a date with the first love of your life bloody well dressed like that!

He finally took a breath and ran his hand through his hair.

Fran: Are ya done? Would you like me to respond?

Max flew his arms wide inviting her to.

Fran: First thing, I may have briefly flirted with Jon, but YOU ended our date; otherwise, we would have woken up in each others arms the next morning...

Max: Well excuse me for being turned off by my girlfriend being affectionate to a long-lost boyfriend.

Fran: _Girlfriend_?

Fran giggled ridiculously.

Fran: Do you really want to go there?

Fran decided to ignore his last comment about her "affection" that night towards Jon. They had this conversation earlier and she was not about to re-enter it.

Fran: Secondly, how did you expect me to make love to you after you pulled away telling me you can't say it back?

Max found himself slowly stepping backwards with each word of hers as she stepped forwards matter-of-factly.

Fran: And thirdly...

She took one more step making Max stumble back plopping back down into the lazy boy chair.

Fran: I thought the dress I wore on our date was much more sexier.

She had lowered her voice provacatively as she put both her hands on the arm rests on each side of him.

Max didn't respond, he just looked at her body over his and thought that the dress she wore on their date was sexier but this came a close second. Very close.

Fran: So, anymore questions or accusations for tonight?

Max put his hand on her cheek and slid some hair away from her face making her eyes close in content.

Max: One more.

She raised her eyebrow curious.

Max: Come to my room with me right now.

She bit her jaw, trying to show zero emotion as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Fran pushed herself upright and gently smiled at him.

Fran: Good night, Maxwell.

And, he watched her walk away.

After checking on the children whom were fast asleep down the hall, Fran went straight to her bedroom. When she closed to door, she only took two steps before she felt her body start to convulse and tears swell up. She couldn't hold it any longer. Putting her face in her hands, she sobbed. She sobbed in frustration, passion, heartbreak and love. It only took a good solid minute before she lifted her head and wiped her tears away determined to become the strong woman she usually portrayed on the outside.

She reached for the back of her zipper and barely inched it down when she heard her door creek open. In her full length mirror, she saw him standing in the door way behind her. Staying still, she held her breath as he walked up behind her.

Max: You won't come to my room, so I came to yours.

Fran felt herself start to breath heavy as his hot breath trickled the skin below her ear. He kissed her cheek then his mouth slid down to her neck, kissing her there, lightly rubbing his tongue against the sensitive skin. He looked up into the mirror and saw her reflection as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

She wanted this. He smiled to himself and reached back behind him. Fran opened her eyes as she heard her door shut.

Fran: No.

She turned around to look him in his eyes.

Fran: Your room.

Finally, she smiled at him. His eyes sparkled with ecstasy and joy as he took her hand and guided her out of her room and down the hall to his.

They made passionate love exploring each others bodies fully for the first time and falling asleep satisfied. Very satisfied.

The next morning, Maxwell woke up hearing birds chirping outside the window and sun shining through. He looked over to his side and the best feeling in the world stuck his heart when he saw Fran sleeping beside him, the silk sheet slightly draped over her body, that gorgeous body he would never tire of.

He sat up and realized this was the perfect time. It just was. He had to do it.

Reaching beside him, he opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out a velvet ring box. Opening it, he took the diamond ring from it's socket. He snuggled close to Fran but gently slid the ring onto her left hand. He watched her face the whole time, waiting for her to wake up. When she didn't, he smiled and leaned down kissing her. She flinched just a tad, as if startled, but when she saw who was her sleep intruder, she smiled against his lips and kissed him back before she closed her eyes sleepily.

Max leaned up and trickled his finger along her left arm.

Max: Are you awake?

Fran: No.

He chuckled and leaned towards her ear, whispering.

Max: But you have to wake up.

She signed contently and stretched. When she lifted her left arm, she froze in mid-air seeing something shining from her hand. Confused, she looked at it but then gasped, sitting up, getting a closer look at it not believing what she was seeing.

Fran: Max?

Max took the hand.

Max: I wanted to surprise you.

Fran put her other hand up to her chest overwhelmed.

Fran: This is a surprise. When did you...

Max: When I went for the walk, I realized how much I am deeply, madly in-love with you. Next thing I knew, I found myself walking to Cartier. That's why I was upset that I came back to see you going out with Jon.

Fran felt tears swell up again.

Fran: I'm sorry. I didn't know you...

Max: It's not your fault. I didn't know I was going to propose either. But look at how well it worked out.

Fran laughed through her tears.

Max: I want you to be my wife. I want to be your husband. Marry me.

Fran: You know I will.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him - the man she would kiss for the rest of her life.

THE END

(Note for my 'passionate' Fran and Max fans - if you'd like a full-on love scene in a 'Rated R revised edition' of this story, send some requests. Otherwise, I will leave it as it is.)


End file.
